mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Fluttershy's Cottage/Gallery
Season one Dragonshy Fluttershy tending to animals S1E07.png Feeding the ferrets S1E07.png Fluttershy don't eat too fast S01E07.png Swarm of the Century A bowl flies past Fluttershy S01E10.png Stare Master Fluttershy oh! S1E17.png Derpin'SweetieBelle S01E17.png Fluttershy looking at SB S1E17.png Sweetie Belle running from 3 foot pony monster S1E17.png CMC and broken table S01E17.png Fluttershy and the chickens S01E17.png CMC in bed S1E17.png CMC sneak past Fluttershy on their way to the forest S1E17.png Fluttershy flies out of her cottage to look for the CMC S1E17.png CMC playing at Fluttershy's cottage S01E17.png Fluttershy and Twilight S01E17.png A Bird in the Hoof Fluttershy its nothing S01E22.png Angel fell over S1E22.png Fluttershy thanks Angel S01E22.png Angel slamming the door S01E22.png Fluttershy disappointed S01E22.png Philomena gets a warm bath S1E22.png Twilight smiles nervously at royal guards S01E22.png The Cutie Mark Chronicles Fluttershy waving her hoof S1E23.png Party of One Pinkie Pie invites Fluttershy S1E25.png Pinkie Pie invites Fluttershy to a party S1E25.png Pinkie Pie singing to Fluttershy S1E25.png Fluttershy watches Pinkie collapse S1E25.png Season two Luna Eclipsed Twilight and Luna walking to Fluttershy's cottage S2E04.png May the Best Pet Win! Fluttershy singing in beginning of song S2E07.png Fluttershy 'that will get you' S2E07.png Derpy Cameo Appearnce S2E7.png The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Fluttershy's House S2E15.png Fluttershy sleeping in her bed S2E15.png Putting Your Hoof Down Too much food S02E19.png Fluttershy mail S02E19.png Dusk at Fluttershy's home S2E19.png Locked up S2E19.png Scared Fluttershy S2E19.png Fluttershy watching animals eat S2E19.png Dragon Quest Fluttershy's house S2E21.png Hurricane Fluttershy Rainbow Dash with Fluttershy S2E22.png Ponyville Confidential Tears coming out of the door S2E23.png Fluttershy crying with lots of tears S2E23.png Season three Magic Duel Fluttershy talking to her animals S3E05.png Animals surrounding a cowering Fluttershy S3E05.png Keep Calm and Flutter On Discord and Fluttershy in spinning cottage S03E10.png Fluttershy's fancy new house S03E10.png Magical Mystery Cure Rainbow Dash and wild animals S03E13.png Rainbow Dash dizzy derp S03E13.png Rainbow Dash miserable S03E13.png Season four Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1 Vines growing out of control S4E01.png Filli Vanilli Fluttershy talking to the birds S4E14.png Fluttershy singing to the birds S4E14.png Fluttershy singing to the bear S4E14.png Fluttershy singing while walking with the animals S4E14.png Pinkie Pie 'singing in front of everypony!' S4E14.png Fluttershy flying while crying S4E14.png The Ponytones at Fluttershy's cottage S4E14.png It Ain't Easy Being Breezies Breezies in Fluttershy's cottage S4E16.png Seabreeze flying away S4E16.png Season five Castle Sweet Castle Fluttershy's cottage at sunrise S5E3.png|Fluttershy's house is looking better than it ever has! Fluttershy kind smile S5E3.png Twilight drying Angel thoroughly S5E3.png Twilight dusting Fluttershy's house S5E3.png Twilight continues to feather-dust S5E3.png Door closes on Fluttershy S5E3.png Fluttershy gathering animals together S5E3.png Fluttershy singing next to a goat S5E3.png Tanks for the Memories Fluttershy "his heartbeat could be a" S5E5.png Tank lies down S5E5.png Rainbow "Maybe we're just staying up too late" S5E5.png Rainbow relieved S5E5.png Fluttershy educates Rainbow on hibernation S5E5.png Fluttershy "But don't worry" S5E5.png Rainbow strapping helicopter hat back on Tank S5E5.png Fluttershy sees Tank sleeping while flying S5E5.png Rainbow "from a real reptile expert" S5E5.png Make New Friends but Keep Discord Fluttershy's Cottage opening exterior S5E7.png Discord and Fluttershy having a fun time S5E7.png Fluttershy mentions her friend Tree Hugger S5E7.png Fluttershy's tea set floats upward S5E7.png Discord annoyed "gotta go!" S5E7.png Discord vanishes from the cottage S5E7.png Fluttershy's tea set clatters to the floor S5E7.png Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? Angel brushing Fluttershy's mane S5E13.png Giant Angel about to attack Fluttershy S5E13.png Scare Master Fluttershy closing the windowshade S5E21.png Birds, Harry, Fuzzy Legs and Angel standing around S5E21.png Harry raising the bedsheets S5E21.png Fluttershy's hiding place with supplies S5E21.png Fluttershy still looking under her bed S5E21.png Fluttershy looks out the window scared S5E21.png Ponies in costumes outside Fluttershy's cottage S5E21.png Main five approaching Fluttershy's cottage S5E21.png Fluttershy's spooky tea party S5E21.png Applejack and Rarity enter the cottage S5E21.png Empty seat at the tea party table S5E21.png Wood cutouts of anime characters S5E21.png Main five see Fluttershy hiding behind a couch S5E21.png Wood cutout falls onto the floor S5E21.png Fluttershy "how I spend every Nightmare Night" S5E21.png Fluttershy closes her door in shame S5E21.png Fluttershy looking at Angel S5E21.png Angel thumping his foot in disappointment S5E21.png Fluttershy "I suppose I could have gone with" S5E21.png Fluttershy's cottage final exterior S5E21.png Harry the bear looking under Fluttershy's bed S5E21.png The Hooffields and McColts Fluttershy's furry friends book club S5E23.png Harry and mouse trading books S5E23.png Fluttershy "oh, it's me" S5E23.png Fluttershy's cutie mark floats out the window S5E23.png Fluttershy closing her front door S5E23.png Angel and animals continue the book club meeting S5E23.png Season six Flutter Brutter Fluttershy's cottage exterior S6E11.png Fluttershy "I'm not sure" S6E11.png Fluttershy looks at Zephyr Breeze in shock S6E11.png Fluttershy's cottage exterior; left side close-up S6E11.png Rainbow Dash flies away from the cottage S6E11.png Fluttershy "you said you had plenty of places" S6E11.png Zephyr sets Fluttershy down on the floor S6E11.png Fluttershy sees her couch moving down the hall S6E11.png Fluttershy drops paper in the trash S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze "it's insane!" S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze leaving Fluttershy's house S6E11.png Fluttershy and Rainbow clean Fluttershy's kitchen S6E11.png Fluttershy, Dash, and Zephyr in a cottage hallway S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze "just kidding!" S6E11.png Fluttershy and Rainbow singing for Zephyr S6E11.png Fluttershy and Rainbow fly in a circle over Zephyr S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze picks up pair of scissors S6E11.png Rainbow "looks exactly like it's supposed to" S6E11.png Dungeons and Discords Fluttershy packing a saddlebag S6E17.png Fluttershy picking up a bit purse S6E17.png Discord sees Fluttershy packing a bag S6E17.png Discord lounging on the beach in Fluttershy's cottage S6E17.png Opposite Discord "I want to hang out with Spike and Big Mac!" S6E17.png Opposite Discord snapping his claws S6E17.png Fluttershy using reverse psychology on Discord S6E17.png Fluttershy "it never hurts to make new friends" S6E17.png Season seven Fluttershy Leans In Fluttershy's cottage exterior at morning S7E5.png Angel Bunny putting on a helmet S7E5.png Fluttershy monitoring Angel Bunny S7E5.png Angel leaps over a stack of books S7E5.png Angel scaling a tower of books S7E5.png Angel flips over a stack of books S7E5.png Angel bouncing on his head S7E5.png Angel swinging from squirrel habitat S7E5.png Angel performing expert parkour S7E5.png Angel jumping from stacked coffee cans S7E5.png Angel swings from a lamp string S7E5.png Angel leaping from another book stack S7E5.png Fluttershy unburies Angel from book pile S7E5.png Fluttershy opens a medicine cabinet S7E5.png Mane Six gather in Fluttershy's cottage S7E5.png Fluttershy "her vet clinic is a bit" S7E5.png Twilight, Rarity, and Pinkie offer to help S7E5.png Fluttershy "no, not exactly" S7E5.png Main five and animals listen to Fluttershy S7E5.png Rainbow Dash moved by Fluttershy's ambition S7E5.png Twilight Sparkle "speak with such conviction" S7E5.png Rarity laughing amused S7E5.png Fluttershy very excited to realize her dream S7E5.png Fluttershy starts addressing expert ponies S7E5.png Expert ponies listening to Fluttershy S7E5.png Fluttershy "I think so" S7E5.png Fluttershy's dream board revealed S7E5.png Fluttershy explains her vision to the experts S7E5.png Mane Six at Fluttershy's cottage again S7E5.png Fluttershy "do it my way this time" S7E5.png Fluttershy's friends proud of her S7E5.png Fluttershy embarrassed by her outburst S7E5.png Angel Bunny answering the cottage door S7E5.png Big Daddy McColt arrives at the cottage S7E5.png Mane Six and animals cheering together S7E5.png Discordant Harmony Fluttershy's Cottage exterior at midday S7E12.png Fluttershy and Discord having a tea party S7E12.png Fluttershy "I know how you like them" S7E12.png Discord "for far too long" S7E12.png Discord quickly leaving Fluttershy's house S7E12.png Fluttershy's Cottage filled with water S7E12.png Discord "just the way you like it" S7E12.png It Isn't the Mane Thing About You Fluttershy and animal friends behind her house S7E19.png Rarity displeased with her leaf wig S7E19.png Season eight Marks for Effort Fluttershy and Crusaders feeding animals S8E12.png Cozy Glow sweeping up Fluttershy's cottage S8E12.png Apple Bloom looks disapprovingly at Cozy Glow S8E12.png Cozy Glow uncovering the mess she made S8E12.png Yakity-Sax Fluttershy surrounded by sleeping animals S8E18.png Fluttershy looking at a sleeping canary S8E18.png Fluttershy sees something outside her house S8E18.png Pinkie plays yovidaphone at Fluttershy's house S8E18.png Miscellaneous Comic micro 4 page 3.png Comic micro 4 page 4.png Comic micro 4 page 5.png Explore Equestria Fluttershy Cottage playset.jpg Explore Equestria Fluttershy Cottage playset open.png Explore Equestria Fluttershy Cottage playset packaging.png